highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Rizevim Livan Lucifer/Relationships
Vali Team Vali Lucifer Vali harbored a deep hatred for his grandfather, as it was Rizevim that made his son abandon Vali. He was also responsible for killing his own son afterwards. Khaos Brigade Lilith Lilith, after being created by the Khaos Brigade from the power stolen from Ophis, served Rizevim as his bodyguard, protecting him from all harm. In return, Rizevim named Lilith after his own mother who was also known as "The Beginning Mother of all Devils". Euclid Lucifuge Rizevim had great trust in Euclid and considered him to be his right hand man. Apophis Apophis referred to Rizevim as 'Prince' and was thankful to him for having resurrected him. However, Apophis also strongly criticized Rizevim, when he proved unable to realize his own plans of invading another world, for his lack of judgement. In the end, Apophis betrayed Rizevim and did not hesitate to let him die by Vali's hands. Aži Dahāka Initially, Aži Dahāka willingly helped Rizevim during the latter's attacks on Auros Academy and Heaven. However, in Volume 20, Aži Dahāka showed complete disdain for Rizevim, insulting him as a weak-willed third-rate Satan, before stealing the Sephiroth Graal from the latter, proudly boasting his own superior magic skills that allowed him to do so. Aži Dahāka's last words to Rizevim were of pure mockery as shown when one of his heads playfully told Rizevim to die a miserable death. Main Characters Issei Hyoudou Issei and Rizevim had an antagonistic relationship with Issei referring to him as a worthless scum due to the knowledge of the fact that he was responsible for hurting Vali`s feelings and the later killing his own son from his own stupid madness. Also, Issei mentioned that he is the only one that he could never forgive and swore that he would defeat him at any cost. Azazel The two appeared to have some history with each other, when Rizevim called Azazel "Old man". Other Characters Razevan Lucifer Razevan is Rizevim's only son and despite being a Parent, Rizevim held absolutely no fatherly love or affection towards his own son. Rizevim also did not think highly of his only child as he disrespectfully insulted Razevan as an idiotic wuss. When his son desperately turned to him for advice on how he should deal with Vali, Rizevim casually told him to bully his grandson if he is that scared of him. This results in Vali to suffer extremely cruel abuse from his father and also the main reason behind Vali's immense hatred towards Rizevim. When Vali was adopted by Azazel, Vali's father became extremely terrified that his son may seek revenge and once again desperately turned to his father Rizevim for help, only for Rizevim to kill him out of sheer disgust and annoyance towards his son's immense cowardice. Rizevim even spoke of his son's death in a happy and joyful manner, viciously mocking his son's cowardly behavior as a wuss and how it annoyed him, showing absolutely no remorse in committing filicide. Lilith (Rizevim's Mother) Adam's ex wife, the wife of the original Lucifer, known as the Beginning Mother of all Devils and also Rizevim's mother. Rizevim speaks of his mother in an affectionate manner, addressing her as 'Mommy'. Overall he is close enough to his mother that he knew that Lilith had secretly hid the two Forbidden Fruits of life and wisdom from the Garden of Eden in ancient times and preserved them in Purgatory. Rizevim even named Ophis's spawn after her. Lucifer One of the four original rulers of the Devils and Rizevim's father. Rizevim address his father as Papa and spoke highly of him. Despite so, Rizevim was completely uninterested in his father's ambition of World Domination whereas the Old Satan Faction including his faithful servant Euclid Lucifuge were absolutely supportive of. Rizevim also exploited his father's legacy for his own goals, using the ancient technology Lucifer and the other three original Satans had left behind in the city of Ageras to unseal Trihexa. Category:Relationships